criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Chapters
The Final Chapters is the fourcase of Criminal Case and the first case to feature the Grimsborough Police Department. As the final case of Grimsborough, this case also happens to be the final case of its Wastelands (also called The Wastes). Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Albert Tesla made a siblings things clear: he is the founder of both Meteor Systems and Grimsborough. Disappointed with the city's direction, Tesla planned to destroy the city once and for all. Anyone who wishes not to bow to Tesla will have to be destroyed eternally, but those who wish to bow to the mad scientist will live forever in a virtual reality. Inspector Jones carelessly charged at the super computer, only to be Stab dead point-blank in His Chest at the look-out point with his face are sewed into Eyes and Mouth. Nathan was mad at the player for sending Jones's body to his autopsy table, but made one thing clear―Jones was executed, but the player had to find a Sewing Kit to clinch the murder investigation. The problem is, Tesla stated that Jones wanted to shut him down since Milton Grimmes obeyed Tesla's request to kill Rose Jones previously, and as a result, he released five convicted killers and Darlyn's Parent to teach Jones the consequences per Tesla. These convicts were Harry Landry Joe Stern, Alice August Patrick Rufio, and Margaret Littlewood and Darlyn's Parent were Ronald De Guzman and Barbara De Guzman. Tesla stopped the bombing to allow Darlyn De Guzman, Lloyd Garmadon and the player to play Tesla's game―even going far to send both of them into his virtual reality―a place where no murders can occur digitally. Darlyn was sickened by Tesla's decision, and with Tesla eventually putting a time limit on the team before he continues his sick plan to destroy Grimsborough, the player found Ronald committing a second murder in spite of the lies the escaped killers threw on the team. Moments before Ronald was found guilty of manslaughter, Darlyn, Lloyd and the player found Tesla's body in an abandoned computer lab where the mad scientist laid in a comatose state since 1961 with his consciousness downloaded into the super computer he created. Ronald felt that Jones stood in the way of His daughter and it was no surprise that Tesla made a promise to the disgraced hiker. Ronald obeyed Tesla's orders, and he handled the manslaughter with ease. Darlyn's anger erupted into hate, as she stated that she was the one who gave herself light in the hardest times of her life since Maple Height, a feat in which Ronald refused to accept. Darlyn made it clear Barbara has her Share rights set straight, but Ronald still refused to accept change. As the player started to arrest Ronald, the double-killer pointed the gun at Darlyn in hopes of killing her to send her consciousness to Tesla's virtual reality. Ronald felt that he had more rights to love Them than any other kids and Children, but Darlyn had to point gun at Ronald in self-defense, promising him what she would do would not be nice. Ronald refused to have a life without their Children, but before Ronald fired, Darlyn had no choice but to gun Ronald down to death in an act of self-defense. Darlyn was shocked to know what she did, but the player told Darlyn she had to do so in self-defense, as they trusted Darlyn's instincts. Lloyd and Darlyn had tells By dianne and Window to confess to them that Darlyn had no choice but to shoot Ronald, not to mention Ronald's reasons to kill Jones. Window felt bad for what Lloyd had to do, but felt that Darlyn's decision to fire the gun was an act of self-defense, something the player said earlier on. Not wanting Window's newfound love for Lloyd to head to the dark side, Window wanted Lloyd to start being optimistic, and gave out the reason as to why she fell in love with him: Lloyd did a ton of good since White Peaks. Dianne's and Window's words motivated Lloyd and Darlyn to stop Tesla, so she pledged to continue the quest to do the ultimate good by stopping Tesla before Grimsborough fell to the wrong hands of the law. Tesla hated the player's unmatched investigative skills, and revealed to Darlyn, Lloyd and the player that he lied to them all along so that he can continue his destructive agenda once Jones's killer is caught. The only way to shut Tesla down was to actually attack the mad scientist in the virtual world, but hoping to make closure in a positive note, had to help Amy and the player as she feared that there's no way out of the virtual utopia. Alex was extremely busy since they had to throw all of his skills to allow Darlyn, Lloyd and the player to shut Tesla down once and for all. Tesla perished in spite of the tricks he threw, and Darlyn, Lloyd and the player arrived back in the physical world safely. Grace would not let Darlyn, Lloyd and the player go back to the station without a cure. Harry had to spill out the cure she used to keep his sustained in the Wastes. The player found anti-radiation pills in Tesla's lab. Grace was able to synthesize an expired pack of anti-radiation medicine to a more powerful version, and thanks to they were cured and healed from the radiation of the Wastes. The Grimsborough Police Department held a funeral for David Jones. Samuel King knew the bad things Jones did in Maple Height, but felt that there were still some good on him. Darlyn made it clear that she would ensure Jones did not die for nothing before she wrapped up the ultimate investigation of her life, and she did prior to the funeral. Yann only remembered Jones for insubordination, authoritative disrespect, and on-the-job drinking, and Alex added that he recklessly ended his career by betraying their trust. Nathan felt that after Jones was found guilty of manslaughter in Maple height, the disgraced cop had to do something to atone himself for such, and by giving his life to save Grimsborough by simply subduing Tesla, he did. Samuel agreed with Nathan in spite of him and Jones butting heads at times. Hence Nathan's thoughts about Jones redeeming himself was true, so Samuel made it clear that Jones can finally rest in peace, and handled the burial. Window and Dianne wanted to thank Jones for teaching him that dumb jokes is what he needed (in addition to brains and smarts) to uphold the law as Samuel commenced the burial. Darlyn and Lloyd added that Jones never worked by the book, but was willing to get to the truth, even though it meant breaking rules here and then. And so, Darlyn and Lloyd stated that Jones can rest in peace, wherever he is. Dianne and Window told Darlyn, Lloyd and the player that Margaret had one final thing to say before she returned to jail, so she told the player to accompany her. All Margaret said on behalf of Jones was plain and simple: who needs Coffee when he has His twin Sister, Rose and his two Cousin, Lauren and Andy. And so Margaret returned to prison on a positive note. has a new task for the player in the world's top police force--The Bureau. In spite of the hardships the team had to put up, Samuel had a new task for the player: Jack Archer had a place for the player in the world's top police force, The Bureau. Darlyn and Lloyd did not want the player to go, but the player had to accept Jack's offer given that Grimsborough's crime rates are likely to hit rock-bottom levels, not to mention Darlyn and Lloyd finally becoming a full-fledged detective. Dianne and Window admitted that they was rejected, but Samuel felt that this fitting for the player since it's time for Grimsborough to start afresh. So Jack told the player to say his final goodbyes to the Grimsborough Police Department. Alex could not believe the player was leaving, and Nathan was sad to see the player leave. Nathan felt that it would not be the same without the player. Lloyd told window that he would work on his humility as his relationship with Window Garmadon, but at the same time wanted to thank the player for transforming Darlyn into the Duty Inspector she wanted to become―to prove that she would be better than Her Mother and Father today, and tomorrow in spite of the sadness she had to put up with given the player had to leave her. Grace felt that the player was like a part of memories promise, remembering the good they did to help him out in his most difficult time in Ninjago city. With all goodbyes said, Samuel informed that the player that he will miss them too, thanking the player for what they had brought throughout the four cases of Grimsborough. And so Jack went ahead to start the player's new life in The Bureau. Victim Inspector Jones - found stab point blank in the chest with his face are sewed. Murder weapon Sewing Kit Killer Ronald De Guzman Suspects Margaret Littlewood - Old lady Patrick Rufio - wealthy collector Harry Landry - GBPD detective Alice August - Barmaid Joe Stern - The mini-market manager Ronald De Guzman - Darlyn's father Barbara De Guzman - Darlyn's mother Killer's profile *The killer eats canned meat. *The killer takes energy pills. *The killer wears an anti-pollution mask. *The killer wears a raincoat. *The killer has grease stains. Crime scenes Step Chapter 1 *Investigate Look-out Point. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Camcorder, Fridge) *Examine Locked Camcorder. (Result: Jones's Footage) *Investigate Control Room. (Clues: Torn Card, Muddy Towel, Fabric) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card) *Interrogate Margaret Littlewood about her presence in the Wastes. *Examine Muddy Towel. *Interrogate Patrick Rufio about his presence in the Wastes. *Examine Fabric. (Result: Prisoner's Name) *Interrogate Harry Landry about his presence in the Wastes. *Examine Fridge. (Result: David Jones's Police Badge) *Analyze Police Badge. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes energy pills) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats canned meat) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Virtual Utopia. (Clues: Backpack, Locked Box) *Interrogate Alice August about her presence in the Virtual Reality. *Examine Backpack. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Apocalypse Survival Guide) *Interrogate Joe Stern about his presence in the Virtual Reality. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Hologram) *Analyze Hologram. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an anti-pollution mask) *Investigate Control Panel. (Clues: Wooden Box, Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Patrick's Message) *Talk to Patrick Pufio about hus request to Tesla. (Prereqisite: Patrick's Message revealed on photo) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Strange Items) *Analyze Strange Items. (12:00:00) *Question Margaret Littlewood about her doll offering. *Interrogate Ronald De Guzman about Jones's Murder. *Talk to Barbara De Guzman. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Dirt Road. (Clues: Box, Broken Glass, Faded Photos) *Examine Box. (Result: Nitrogen Canister) *Interrogate Harry Landry about his threat to Jones. *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Hologram Photo) *Ask Ronald And Barbara about Tesla's promise to them. *Examine Faded Photos. (Result: Photos) *Analyze Photos. (09:00:00) *Question Alice August about her avenging her ancestors. *Investigate Virtual Park Bench. (Clues: Pistol, Rope and Sewing Kit) *Examine Rope. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a grease stain) *Examine Pistol. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a raincoat) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The End: Part 3. (No stars) The End: Part 1 *Investigate Control Room. (Clues: Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Helmet) *Analyze Helmet. (12:00:00) *See how Littlewood can help defeat Tesla. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Virtual Utopia. (Clues: Pile of Flowers) *Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Laser Gun) *Ask Patrick Pofio about anti-radiation medicine. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Control Panel. (Clues: Faded Bag) *Examine Faded Bag. (Result: Anti-Radiation Pills) *Analyze Anti-Radiation Pills. (06:00:00) *Talk to Littlewood about Jones. (Reward: Jones's Uniform) *Move on to the next case (in World Edition)! (No stars) Category:Darlyn And Friends Series case